


the way you changed my plans

by pollitt



Series: Smoochtober 2020 [3]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, The return of Shao Fei's frog shirt, They're In Love Your Honor, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: “How does this always turn back up in the closet?” Shao Fei asked as he discovered a familiar pink t-shirt folded neatly in his stack of clothes.  “I saw… Iputthis in the donation bag myself.”
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: Smoochtober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969354
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	the way you changed my plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Smoochtober prompt "kissing a frog/toad." How could I resist the opportunity to get Shao Fei back in that cute frog shirt? And then to title this from a lyric from Ne-Yo's "Never Knew I Needed" song from _The Princess and the Frog_.
> 
> Thanks to Data for the beta, and for always being there as my first reader.

“How does this always turn back up in the closet?” Shao Fei asked as he discovered a familiar pink t-shirt folded neatly on his stack of clothes. “I saw… I _put_ this in the donation bag myself.”

“I took it out,” Tang Yi said from the bathroom, clearly knowing exactly what Shao Fei was referring to. “I like it and didn’t want to see it go.”

Shao Fei held the shirt by the shoulders as it unfolded, and locked eyes with a grinning frog with red cheeks and hearts over its head. He stared back, a skeptical look on his face. 

With a shrug, Shao Fei pulled it on over his head and caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window. “I still think your taste is weird.”

Tang Yi leaned in the bathroom doorway, his hair damp from the shower, his pajama bottoms slung low on his hips. Shao Fei let himself look and admire and Tang Yi did the same. 

“I still think it’s cute.” Tang Yi said just before he tackled Shao Fei, the momentum of the action propelling them both onto the bed where they landed with a huff. Tang Yi braced himself on a forearm as he peppered kisses over the frog’s face, his hand sliding under the hem of the shirt and over Shao Fei’s side. Shao Fei laughed and sank fingers into Tang Yi’s hair, tugging with just enough force to urge his husband up the bed, up his body, and into his waiting kiss.


End file.
